Prom Barbie
by kiki399
Summary: Spirit continued. Clois friendship.


**Title:** Prom Barbie  
**Author:** Kiki  
**Rating:** PG-13 (a few choice words, nothing major)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville.  
**Notes:** Thanks Nadia for the beta job.  
**Summary:** Spirit continued.

* * *

"_You know Lois, I think Clark might have a lot more to offer than you realize" _

"I wouldn't bet on it"

Lois sat watching the dancing couples, or more specifically, her cousin's two best friends. She glanced over at Chloe. _Oh boy_, Lois thought sympathetically, _this can't be good_. Hating the uncomfortable silence Lois did what she did best, talk.

"I wonder if her neck cramps when she's with him. That'd have to get annoying." Lois pondered out loud.

Chloe, knowing exactly whom Lois was referring to, couldn't contain a very unlady-like snort. She turned to face her cousin. "Only you would think of something weird like that." She let out a soft sigh. "Sorry I'm not the best company right now."

Lois stared at her. "First of all, I'm only saying what everyone's thinking. Secondly, you bad company, never. Plus…it's not everyday a girl like me gets to hang out with a real live prom queen."

Chloe groaned. "Don't remind me. Not one of my proudest moments. My God, that speech…" she trailed off shaking her head.

Lois laughed. "It wasn't that bad." Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Ok, ok it was a little Prom School Barbie, but in that dress, you can get away with it." Lois patted her shoulder affectionately.

Chloe brightened. "Yah, I suppose. This is a great dress."

Lois shook her head. "Minor understatement. It's hot as hell, and why all the guys aren't lined up drooling is beyond me."

Chloe smirked. "It might be because of the awful pink thing sitting next to me."

Lois groaned her head falling down on to her arms. "I know. Not only am I in a dress, but a PINK one at that."

Chloe laughed. "It's really not that bad," she tried to reassure her.

Lois looked up and glared.

"Ok, ok so not really your color, or style but…" she trailed off. They fell into a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes Lois began to get restless. She wanted her cousin to enjoy her prom. She never had a chance to attend her own, and a small part of her regretted it. She didn't want Chloe to look back on today with regret.

Suddenly an idea struck. Lois quickly stood up and extended her hand to Chloe. Oh she had a great idea. She smiled roguishly.

"C'mon cous, my escort is otherwise occupied and we're way too hot to be sitting on the sidelines feeling sorry for ourselves. It's time to party Lo' and Chlo' style!"

"Oh man…what am I getting myself into?" Chloe muttered allowing herself to be dragged towards the dance floor. Lifehouse had picked up the pace and the floor was filling with dancing teens. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Clark and Lana making their way back towards the punch bowl. Lois' voice broke into her silent reverie.

"Geez, whatever pins Barbie put in here are killing me!" Lois complained, pulling out the offending bobby pins, letting most of her hair go free. She shook her head, "mmm…much better."

She grinned a challenge at Chloe. "Alright cous, it's time to bring back those moves from all those god-awful wedding parties back when we were kids."

Chloe grinned back. "You start."

Lois sighed dramatically, "If I must." She began to dance, making her moves more and more outrageous. "C'mon Chlo', no time to be shy," she yelled grabbing Chloe's hands.

Soon the people around them began to stop and stare.

Meanwhile, Lana and Clark were off at the side trying to start up an awkward conversation. They were interrupted by hooting and cheering. The curious couple decided to check out the commotion. As they were walking Clark saw one of his teammates from the football team.

"Hey Riley, what's going on over there?" he stopped to ask. Lana continued to maneuver through the dancers, using her small size as an advantage.

Riley grinned. "Hey Kent! You gotta check out the two hotties on the floor. It's awesome. They even got Miller dancing."

"What! Jake Miller? As in our tailback?" Clark laughed. Miller was one of the biggest and toughest guys on the team. He was notorious for his refusal to dance at parties. "I've got to see this. Who—" he was interrupted by a tug on his sleeve.

"Oh my God Clark, you have to see this!" Lana exclaimed giggling. She gave his sleeve one more pull before disappearing back into the crowd.

"Lana, what are…" he trailed off as he saw Chloe and Lois. Lana turned back to him and laughed. Clark's eyes were popping out of his head and his jaw was hanging slack. She turned back to watch Chloe and Lois enlisting some other guys to join them. She recognized Chloe dancing with a big awkward guy from the football team. Lois was dancing with a member of Smallville High's computer club.

Lana laughed. "I guess Lois wasn't kidding about her thing for geeks with glasses."

"Huh?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

"Lois. The day I drove her back to your place. She told me she had a thing for geeks with glasses. I thought she was kidding." Lana shook her head.

Clark laughed. "Poor guy, he looks shell-shocked." He ducked out of the way of a wild hand. This was getting out of hand. Chloe spotted them and made her way over.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them, panting for breath.  
"Chloe! I can't believe that was you out there!" Lana exclaimed.

Chloe blushed. "I know, something tells me I'll regret it Monday at school. I blame Lois. She's a bad influence," She smiled.

"Don't I know it" Clark agreed whole-heartedly.

"It looks like you guys are having fun" Lana responded.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come and make fools of yourselves." Chloe grabbed both Lana and Clark's arms.

"Umm, that's alright Chloe. I'll just watch, thanks." Clark replied, quickly backing away.

"You sure Clark?" Lana asked. Clark nodded assuredly. The two girls moved to join Lois and company. He had to smile as he watched them dance and laugh. They all seemed to be having fun. This last year their friendships had seemed a little strained, even Lana and Chloe hadn't been as close. He was happy to see that things seemed to be shifting back to normal. His contemplation was interrupted by someone brushing up beside him.

"Hey Smallville," Lois greeted him. He smiled his greeting but didn't turn to face her. They both stood comfortably, watching their friends dance. He was surprised at Lois' uncharacteristic silence. Although she had surprised him a lot tonight, he mused. He glanced over at her in concern. She was watching Lana and Chloe with a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"You ok?" he asked.

She turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Yah" she said quietly. "I was just thinking how lucky you guys are."

Clark shot her a surprised look.

She explained. "I mean to have such good friends, even with all your soap opera dramatics, you guys are still friends. You should be out there too ya'know" Lois nudged him with her shoulder.

"I don't dance" he replied quickly.

Lois laughed at that. "You need to let loose a little Smallville. Time to join your friends." Before he could begin to protest she had grabbed his hand and was attempting to drag him forward. "Geez, how much do you weigh Clark?" Lois muttered.

"Lois" he hissed digging his heels in. His quick stop jerked her backwards into his arms.

"Ooff" The air left Lois' lungs. Clark grabbed her, trying to steady her. "Whoa Smallville watch the roving hands," she warned swatting them away.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you" Clark protested laughing. "No need to get all defensive. You ticklish or something?" he smirked, attempting to tickle her. She growled a warning and placing both her hands on her chest for leverage as she pushed away from him.

"Kent…you are so lucky I'm in this dress with bad shoes. That's all that's keeping you alive" Lois told him quietly, her eyes narrowed in irritation.

Clark tried not to laugh, but his dimples gave him away. She stepped forward threateningly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but it's really hard to take you seriously when you're dressed like—"

"An oversized Barbie doll?" Lois offered. "Why on earth you allowed me to be seen in public I don't know," she shook her head in disgust.

"Hey, now you're mad at me? You're the one that begged me to take you," he protested.

"I was possessed. You should've known. Do I strike you as a pink dress type of a girl?"

"I thought you looked be—nice, and you seemed excited and I don't know why I let you convince me to go," he rambled on, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Suddenly Lois smiled. He eyed her suspiciously. "What?"

"I get it. It's the Lane twins. It's alright, they've been known to have that affect before" she said trying her hardest to maintain a straight face.

"What! I didn't…I wouldn't…that's not why" he sputtered blushing crimson.

Lois gave him a blinding smile. "I'm kidding Clark." She laughed at his expression. She took pity on him and extended her hand. He raised an eyebrow. "C'mon Kent, trust me." She gave him another heart-stopping smile. He could do nothing but return it with one of his own. He hesitantly took her hand, and this time he followed her willingly.

They joined Lana and Chloe and a few other friends. The two girls thanked Lois for getting Clark and grabbed each of his arms and attempted to get him to dance. Soon even Clark was able to relax and enjoy himself.

Lois smiled proudly. They all looked like they were having fun. "Mission accomplished," she whispered. She mumbled a quick excuse and took her leave, quietly slipping away. She found Mr. and Mrs. Kent on her way out.

"I'm escaping, so Clark will have to get a ride home with Lana or Chloe. I've got to get out of this dress!" Lois explained, once again attempting to adjust her dress.

"Oh Lois, but you just got here, and it looks like you're missing out on all the fun" Martha said glancing at her son.

"I can't believe Clark's actually dancing." Jonathan shook his head, amazed. "You're good."

Lois smiled. "I can be intimidating. But really I'm exhausted. Playing Barbie takes a lot out of a girl."

She said her goodbyes and was almost home free when Clark spotted her. She waved at him to stay and then turned and left.

"Now where the hell did Barbie park my car?" Lois mumbled to herself. She dug around in her purse trying to find her keys and automatic alarm. "If she so much as scratched—"

"Lois." She whipped around to see Clark right behind her. "Talking to yourself now?" he smirked.

"What are you doing here? And for future reference, never sneak up on a girl in a deserted parking lot, especially me. I would have kicked your ass!" Lois exclaimed, trying to get her heart rate back to a healthy level.

"Sorry. I saw you leaving and, well, you did come with me…"

Lois held up her hand to stop him. "No way Clark. Chivalry noted once again, but this is your prom. Go and enjoy it with the people that mean the most to you." He began to protest. "Ok, let me rephrase. Listen Clark; you've wanted to go to Prom with Lana for a long time. That I know. Anyway, here's your chance, so enjoy it. At the very least, you, Chloe and Lana have made it through high school together, so celebrate together. Plus, this place isn't really my style."

Lois smiled encouragingly. "Now get back in there and have some fun."

Clark stared at her, then slowly nodded. "Alright, but, well…thanks Lois."

She nodded, knowing exactly what he was thanking her for. She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. She smirked at his look of shock. "That's what friends are for," she replied. She turned away, determined to locate her car.

"Lois? Your car's over here" he told her pointing to the next row.

"Right. Thanks Smallville." She found her keys and unlocked her door. Before she got in she turned to Clark, who once again was right beside her. "Hey Kent, that tux looks good on you." She winked and was off before he could respond.

Clark just shook his head and smiled. Lois Lane sure knew how to mess with his head. He waited until her lights disappeared from view and slowly began to make his way back to his friends, determined to enjoy himself.

**_The End_**


End file.
